1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support structures of various kinds and relates particularly to furniture type apparatus for supporting a fancy needlework frame in a position which is readily accessible to a person sitting or reclining in a chair, bed or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many efforts have been made to provide a support for a fancy needlework frame on which a base material of woven or unwoven cloth was mounted so that the frame and base material were easily accessible to a craftsman. By supporting the frame and the base material, which usually included a pattern, the craftsman could use both hands to make the stitches and knots normally associated with needlepoint, embroidery, crewel and the like. Many of these prior art structures have been clamped to the edge of a table or to the frame of a bed or other more or less fixed structure so that the needlework frame support structure was not easily portable. Other prior art structures, including applicant's copending application for Fancy Stitchery Working Frame Support, Ser. No. 502,683, have been provided and have included one or more posts mounted on a base; however, most of these prior art structures have been complicated and expensive to produce and maintain and in many of the structures it has been necessary to provide a pair of posts arranged in such a manner that the fancy needlework frame was located between such posts so that both ends of the frame were supported. Also, in order to provide the necessary movements and provide places for supporting yarn and other accoutrements, the resulting structure has been offensive to the aesthetic values of a person and, therefore, ordinarily have been relegated to workrooms and the like where they were out of sight.
Additionally some efforts have been made to provide a fancy stitchery needlework frame support, including applicant's copending application Ser. No. 534,496, which included a base which was placed on a chair, bed or the like and on which the craftsman sat to provide a firm foundation for an upright post on which the fancy needlework frame was mounted.
Some additional examples of the prior art are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Elder 308,406; Haley 575,710; Bosler 699,263; Binger 1,733,001; and Wilson 3,309,803; German Pat. No. 91,076 of 1897; Austrian Pat. No. 983 of 1899; and Italian Pat. No. 412,998 of 1946.